Breathing
by PrisciL
Summary: One Shot/ written in FRENCH./ The story takes place in the very beginning of season 4 but doesn't takes into consideration what happens next. Le regard des autres sur une Meredith seule et désorientée.


_A/N: __Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. XD__ C'est ma première fic de toute ma vie entèreeee (oui oui)  
J'ai écrit une autre fic assez grande que je n'ai pas finie mais j'arrive pas à poster le début --__  
Donc j'ai écrit ce petit One-Shot ce soir, parce que si je poste pas quelque chose un jour, je posterai jamais xD__  
C'est assez triste et angoissant désolée, pas très Bright & Shiny quoi...__  
Il n'y a pas de références à des épisodes précis, disons que c'est juste une Meredith de début de la s4 qui a du mal à faire face à tous les problèmes qui lui sont arrivé; beaucoup de mal, même. Elle a quitté l'hôpital depuis trois mois et reste chez elle._ _(Meredith POV. introspection powaaaa mdr )__  
__  
ps : je comprendrais si personne n'aime. (je me suis suiciderai c'est tout __LOLOLOL xD ) (__désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'avais pas de correcteur. )_  
_  
__  
__**Breathing**__  
__**  
I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart, that's still beating **__**  
**__**  
**_Ce jour là, lorsque Izzie, George et Alex poussèrent la porte de la maison, ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils aillaient trouver à l'intérieur.  
Mais même trois mois après, la même douleur aiguë saisit toujours le coeur d'Izzie Stevens lorsqu'elle te vois allongée sur le canapé.

Tu es réveillée, mais préfère prétendre être toujours endormie.  
_c'est plus facile.__  
__  
_Tu ne leurs a jamais avoué cela, mais à chaque fois qu'ils ouvrent la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer dans la maison, tu tends l'oreille et te concentre de toutes les quelques forces qu'il te reste pour écouter les bruits sourds qui s' échappent de la rue. Il ne te parvient que des bribes, mais c'est assez pour imaginer, ici, une petite fille à vélo, là bas, les échos d'une conversations plutôt animée entre deux voisines. Mais de tous les bruits, celui que tu perçois le plus distinctement est le bruit du vent. A coté de son mouvement perpétuel, les bruits de la vie humaine et des agitations quotidiennes te paraissent bien insignifiants, et celui-ci bien plus vivant. Aucun d'eux ne sera jamais assez fort pour éveiller ton attention. Il te prend par la gorge et te saisit toute entière pour te laisser là, immobile et soumise à ses gesticulations incessantes. Et, l'espace d'un instant, tu te sens presque heureuse. Cette sensation qui te laisse désarmée te parait à la fois désagréable et incroyablement jouissive. Tu te demande toujours d'où peut bien provenir cette espèce de fascinations pour une force si négative. Et tu pense que, peut-être, tu aimerais seulement te sentir aussi libre qu'elle.

La porte se referme.  
Tu te fiche bien de ce que peuvent penser tes amis. Tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu ressens, c'est que tu n'as plus force. Plus aucune force. Tu te sens tellement faible que tu n'as même plus la force de parler. Tu ne ressent guère plus qu'une immense frustration, qui semble annihiler toutes les autres pensées qui pourraient te venir à l'esprit et au corps, celle de ne plus comprendre pourquoi te trouve tu à l'endroit ou tu es en ce moment.  
Tu donnerais tout pour savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque Izzie s'approche de toi et te chuchote de te réveiller pour la première fois, tu ne bouges pas.  
La semaine dernière, elle t'as demandé, l'air de rien, si tu aimais écrire. Oui, tu as toujours aimé écrire. Parce qu'il est toujours plus facile décrire que de parler -et plus lâche aussi, selon toi- ta mère et toi aviez l'habitude de communiquer par lettre, du moins les rares fois ou il y avait communication. AlorsIzzie t'as proposé d'écrire ce que tu ressentais sur un calepin plutôt que de parler, puisque depuis un mois, tu as cessé de répondre à ses questions.  
_A quoi bon_  
Le petit calepin rose est toujours posé, intact, sur le meuble de la télé.  
Tu n'as plus la force d'écrire non plus.

Après tout, cela devait arriver. Cette situation...Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives, pas d'autres possibilités, aucun autre chemin. Alors, non, tu n'as pas abandonné, tu as simplement _continué_ à vivre, et voilà, selon toi, où la vie t'a menée. C'est ce que tu en as finalement conclu. Tu te sens simplement profondément déçue -déçue de la vie. Si c'est là ce qu'elle a décidée pour toi, alors tu trouves cela terriblement injuste. Mais c'est son choix, alors tu subis, et tu _continue_, tout en sachant pertinemment que la suite n'est pas de meilleure augure -mais cela, tu n'a pas la force d'y penser.

Quand Izzie te secoue doucement le bras et te demande de te réveiller pour la deuxième fois, tu ne bouges toujours pas.  
Il est rare que tu sois réveillée lorsque qu'ils rentrent de l'hôpital. La plupart du temps, tu dors encore, avec _cet air_, l'air désenchanté de celui qui comprends les lois irréductibles de la Nature, bien que celle-ci, aidée des humains, l'aie honteusement _trahis_. Tu te souris à toi même, désabusée, mais tu ne t'habituera jamais pour autant à cette situation. tes amis doivent sûrement croire que tu t'y es fait, à _ton état, _et que ce train de vie a finit par te convenir, puisque tu y es depuis un moment. Puisque tu y reste.  
Ils se trompent, tu trouves cela insupportable.  
Chaque jour te parait plus dur que le précédent, plus lourd que le précédent. Ces derniers temps, les chose qui t'entourent ont d'ailleurs pris un poids considérable. Tout pèse bien plus lourd. Tu te demande d'où cela peut venir. (D'après toi, il faut le vivre pour le comprendre.)  
Et pourtant, tu _continue_.  
Tu penses maintenant que tu n'a pas choisit ta vie, c'est elle qui t'as choisit. Au fond, tu attends que cette vie t'amène là ou elle doit t'amener.  
_Qu'on en finisse.__  
_Qu'elle décide enfin la destination finale.

C'est juste que..tu te sens fatiguée, tellement fatiguée...Si seulement tu pouvais avoir un peu plus de forces...  
Tu as juste l'impression d'avoir fait ce que tu devais faire, comment aurais tu pu faire autrement autrement ? Et puis il y a _cette image_. cette image récurrente que tu voyais dans ton sommeil quelques mois plus tôt...une montagne dont tu voyais le sommet et la base...tu était au milieuxMeredith...Tu te tenais là depuis longtemps, _entre les deux_. Mais il est bien trop dangereux de rester là éternellement...tu penses que personne ne peut rester si longtemps sur une pente sans tomber...

Mais cette certitude acquise pendant ton sommeil a disparut bien vite.  
Tout perd peut à peu son sens.  
Pourquoi Izzie doit-elle te réveiller à chaque fois qu'elle rentre ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu dormes si longtemps ? Pourquoi ces aliments que George essaie de te faire avaler perdent-ils toute leur substance, tout leur goût ?  
Et cette frustration, qui ne te quitte désormais plus, d'où vient-elle ?

A la troisième somation plaintive et insistante d'Izzie, tu te décide enfin à ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre; ces gestes là aussi demandent toujours un effort conséquent. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est devenu si dur.

Mais ce qui te frustre le plus reste surtout la difficulté croissante à laquelle tu dois constamment faire face pour éprouver les choses, le temps de plus en plus important qu'il te faut, lorsque tu ouvres les yeux -doucement et douloureusement-, pour apprendre à te familiariser avec ton entourage.  
Tout ce qu'il y a de plus concret -ce salon, cette cuisine, cette maison, Izzie- ne te semblent n'être plus que des présences abstraites, floues.  
Tu n'arrive déjà plus à maîtriser ta pensée, et voila que tout ton environnement t'échappe à son tour.

La seule chose que tu perçois encore clairement est cette douleur au fond de toi,  
un mal de coeur,  
Un mal d'amour.

Et puis il y a cette période du réveil, lorsque tu commence tout doucement à prendre conscience des choses qui t'entourent.  
L'espace d'un instant, ton esprit encore crédule -sans doute est-ce lié à l'habitude- met en route d'anciens mécanismes. Et tu te réveille heureuse.  
Ironiquement, ce sont les secondes qui suivent les plus douloureuses, lorsque vient ensuite le rappel à la réalité. Le contraste entre les deux est si saisissant qu'il te laisse quelques instants encore engourdie de douleur. Tu ouvres les yeux complètement.  
Il n'y a personne à tes cotés.  
Il n'est pas là, et ne le sera pas non plus demain, ni après demain, ni même cette nuit.

_**So don't sit back and watch the days go by**__**  
Are you ever gonna live before you die**__  
_  
Cela fait maintenant trois mois que tu n'es pas sortie dehors. Ta gorge t'irrite. Tu parles si rarement que lorsque tu ouvres la bouche pour demander de l'eau, tes amis, surpris, mettent quelques secondes avant de réagir.

Puis, tu te rappelles brusquement la raison de ton état éveillé à leur arrivée.  
Tu te rappelles avoir gardé pour toi tes inquiétudes lorsque ta gorge et ventre ont commencés à te déranger tôt ce matin. Tu te rappelles aussi t'être levée difficilement pour atteindre le tiroir de ta chambre et saisir lesEfferalgans . La douleur croissante que tu as ressentit en sentant l'eau couler dans ta gorge est encore parfaitement fraîche dans ta mémoire. Impossible d'oublier les heures passées sur le sol de la salle de bain. Tous ces souvenirs te reviennent aussi vite que la douleur, qui frappe plus vivement encore alors que quelqu'un que tu ne parviens pas à distinguer te tend un vers d'eau. Ce brusque changement de sensations te laisse choquée, prise de cours par l'intensité du rappel. Ton corps se couvre tout entier d'une sensation insupportable et écoeurante, et tu te retrouve contrainte de te plier en deux. Tu sers fort, _fort_, tes genoux contre ton ventre.

Et tu attends. Épuisée et déchirée de l'intérieur, tu attends le _soulagement_.  
Ton corps a tant pris l'habitude de n'être sollicité que par la souffrance que tu as finis par prendre pour de la jouissance l'absence de douleur.  
_  
__Impossible de faire partir toutes ces traces de douleur__  
__  
_10 minutes passent, qui te paraissent un éternité, et tu sens tes amis s'agiter autour de toi.  
Fatigue.  
Ton corps te pèse. Même l'air tiède qui t'entoure, il faut le porter, le répartir sur toute la peau, le soulever, le soutenir.  
Les assauts que subit ton corps semblent s'attaquer aussi à ton esprit; ton propre épuisement t'empêche de raisonner et de comprendre le sens de ces voix que tu entends à peine.  
Concentre toi.  
_Pas maintenant.__  
__  
_Les autres. Que font-ils ?  
Comme emportée par la douleur, tu lutte pour ne pas t'endormir.  
Il le faut.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, tu te demandes qui aura le dernier mot, et secrètement, au fond de toi -tout au fond- tu penses que c'est la vie.

Lorsque tu te réveilles, cinq heures plus tard, tu ne mets pas bien longtemps à distinguer l'environnement stérile de l'hôpital.  
Tes yeux s'ouvrent peu à peu pour voir apparaître ta chambre. Tu souris en voyant les fleurs déposées à l'entrée, et tu sais sans hésiter une seconde que cette délicate attention vientd'Izzie, de même que les cookies déposés sur la table de chevet. Tu te tournes sur ta gauche, et la silhouette qu'il te semble la plus naturelle de voir veiller sur toi est bien présente à tes cotés.  
Il est là.

Et malgré la fatigue, tu souris à nouveau.

The end

_  
__  
(merci à mes parents pour m'avoir mise au monde, à mon chat pour gueuler toute la soirée et m'empêcher de dormir, à mon voisin et à ...ok j'arrête -- )__  
__One Shot aussi posté sur , allez voiiiiir _

_J'aimerais bien avoir une ou deux r__eviews, sérieusement ce serait géniaaal (même si vous n'aimez pas dites le par pitiée ), après je les afficherais dans ma chambre et je les montrerai à me petits enfants . __  
__  
__  
__  
_


End file.
